


Skincare Guru

by sigynwrites_13



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Loki One Shot, Loki x Reader - Freeform, One Shot, loki laufeyson x reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 16:26:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18832327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sigynwrites_13/pseuds/sigynwrites_13
Summary: requested: Hi! I just read your A Lush-ious Day fic and I love it! Could you write a part two where Loki gets super into skincare and as the reader is going through their morning routineTM he steps in and shows all of the new products he has and it’s just really wholesome and cute?





	Skincare Guru

**Author's Note:**

> i kinda felt loki a bit ooc at the beginning but then i think i fixed it? idk, let me know what you think! and i hope you enjoy it :)

You wouldn’t say you’re  _obsessed_  with skincare routines but you have to admit you have a fair amount of products hidden behind the bathroom’s cabinets.

After the pamper day you had with Loki a week ago he has suddenly become very aware of what products you use on your face. Every morning he observes you as you wash your face and moisturize it and the same thing happens at night. You offered him your products when you first saw his interest but the next day he woke up with two huge pimples that almost made him faint when he saw himself on the mirror.

It turns out he has sensitive skin.

He felt so mortified that he wouldn’t let you see them, casting an illusion on his face. You tried to give him a cream that you knew it’d solve his problem but he refused, scared of making it worse. He knew he had to find a solution to his problem so, without you knowing, he made a trip to Ulta Beauty and Sephora.

Today was a very stressful day at uni so when you finally got home the first thing you wanted to do was take a shower. You stop quickly by your bedroom and see Loki lying on the bed with a book on his hands and a face mask sheet on.

“Started without me?”

He looks up from his book once he hears your voice and looks at you, a grin on his face.

“You won’t believe what I bought today.”

His words confuse you and he notices it on your face, making him laugh. He stands up and makes his way towards you, grabbing your hand and pulling you to the bathroom. The sight in front of you makes you gasp.

The sink is covered with toners, creams, serums– hell! He even bought one of those Clarisonic face brushes.

“Surprise!”

His sing-song tone makes you turn your head to look at him, an incredulous look on your face. His arms are open and a huge grin is plastered on his face but when he sees your lack of reaction his smile drops.

“What is it, love?”

You grimace, mad at yourself that your face always rats you out on awkward situations, plus, Loki has always been able to read you like an open book. You look at the products in front of you and then you look back at him. He’s still looking at you expectantly and you don’t have the heart to tell him that this is getting a bit ridiculous.

“Isn’t it… too much?” You tell him in a soft tone.

“I must say at first I was slightly taken aback by the price but Stark pays us quite generously for avenging the Earth.” Loki says as he lifts his shoulders, shrugging.

“I understand but, do you really need all of this?”

He lifts an eyebrow at your question and he now sees what’s really going on.

“You think I’m exaggerating.” His tone is flat and he’s staring at you, eyes locked to yours.

It’s not that you think he’s exaggerating but… he is. He has two pimples! For heaven’s sake, it’s not like he has cystic acne. If he would just let you help him they’ll be gone in two days and he wouldn’t have needed to spend his salary on dozens of products you know he’ll never use.

“Perhaps a little bit?”

Loki scoffs but says nothing. He thought that you’d get excited when he showed you his newest collection. Knowing of your love for skincare stuff he thought this could work as a way to make you grow closer. It’s not like you need it but he wanted to have something to share with you, something that could be your thing but it clearly backfired on him but he’ll make it work, somehow.

At first you were very reluctant, watching Loki apply dozens of products on his face as you only washed it and applied pimple cream. But as time went by you noticed a change on his skin, his under-eyes are now more bright and the fine lines are gone, his skin looks fresh and the pimples are completely gone, not even a tiny mark on his face. Amazed, you wonder if he could tell you what to do with your skin so it could look like his.

Entering the kitchen, you observe him as he does the dishes. His hair is pulled up in a low bun and he’s wearing grey sweatpants.

Oh, and he’s shirtless.

When he moved in, about a year ago, he started feeling comfortable roaming around shirtless like, the next day. He had seen your reaction (that was close enough to a heart attack) and ever since he hasn’t bothered again.

You place yourself beside him and wait for him to look your way. Sadly, he doesn’t even budge, he keeps washing the cutlery when he finally addresses you.

“Is there something I can help you with?”

His eyes roam briefly your form, noticing your hands playing with the shirt you’re wearing (his shirt) and your teeth biting the insides of your cheek.

Hesitatingly and with a soft voice you give in. “I was wondering if you could help me with something?”

Loki raises an eyebrow and finally puts down the fork he was cleaning. Turning around to face you he stays silent, waiting for you to talk again.

Realizing he wouldn’t be the one to talk first, you sigh. “Can you tell me how to make the bags under my eyes disappear?”

Not being able to hold his stern gaze you look down to the dishes and then switch your eyes to your hands. You feel him come closer and you close your eyes expecting him to start teasing you for not trusting him with this in the first place. But to your surprise, you feel his hand gently grasp your chin and lift it up so your face can meet his own and you notice the gentle look in his eyes

“Follow me.”

He makes his way to the bathroom and you do as he says. Once you are there, he starts picking some of the bottles and creams, his eyebrows drawn closer as he reads the contents. He makes a brief pause to look at you, examining your face, and you stare back at him, not knowing what he’s trying to look at.

“What is your skin type?”

His question catches you off guard and you answer him after five seconds of only gaping at him. Loki nods and continues choosing the products and a minute later he turns to you again but this time with a small smile on his lips.

“First you must remember to wash your face twice a day, but you already do that so we don’t have a problem there.” He says while muttering the last part more to himself.

“Afterwards, you have to apply a toner. This will help to close your pores and tone up the skin.” As he tells you this, he hands you the small bottle with a pink liquid in it.

He continues explaining each step with their respective products and by the end of his explanation you’re feeling a bit overwhelmed by the amount of information. You’re sure you have a few steps messed up in your head but when you lift your eyes to look at him and see him beaming at you, you just  _know_  it’s all gonna be worth it.

“I’m not sure I got all of that. Would you mind helping me?”

This is what Loki wanted from the very beginning and he knows there’s no way he can hide the happiness he’s feeling right now.

“Of course I’ll help you. In fact…” He pauses briefly before grabbing his own products. Looking back at you, you notice the excitement pouring out of him. “We’ll do it together.”

His smile is the purest, most genuine one you have ever seen and it finally dawns on you how this was never because of his stupid pimples, this was for you–  _your_  relationship. Many times he’s been vocal about how he thought your worlds crashed against each other and that you deserved a more normal and stable life. And the fact that he’s willing to do these little things to bring some kind of ‘normal-ness' to your life is very moving.

You watch as he starts washing his face, covering it with foam and he’s too distracted smiling at you to notice the soap about to fall on his eye.

Until it does.

“ _Ah, shit._ ”

Loki starts rubbing furiously at his eye but it only makes it even worse.

Standing beside him, you watch both in amusement and adoration at the god before you. How you managed to get him to date you is beyond your comprehension but you’re glad you did and you hope you never take it for granted.

You grab the towel resting on the side of the sink and damp it before stepping closer to him. You try to wipe the soap out of his face but he keeps whining and flailing his arms  _everywhere._

It isn’t until he accidentally slaps you on the face that you tell him (more like yell) to stay still.

He’s pouting like a two year old and you finally clean his face, making sure to get the soap away from his other eye. You can feel his stare on you and you try to ignore it but a smile forms on your lips and he  _knows_ you’re not mad at him.

“You look cute when you’re angry.”

Giving him a look, you try to silence him but the smirk on his face is so contagious you give in, again.

“You really are something else, y’know?” You tell him as you put the towel down.

His gaze is fixed on you, green eyes scrutinizing each and every inch of your face.

“I know.” He says in a soft breath, the sound so faint you would’ve missed it if you weren’t right in front of him. “Yet you insist on loving me.”

Shrugging your shoulders you give him a toothy smile. “It’s my pleasure.”

He lets out a laugh, shoulders rolling back as his eyes close and his hand grabs at his stomach.

You’re watching him, a hint of adoration in your eyes and it’s not until he recovers from his laugh that he notices it. Loki feels his heartbeat soar to the skies and his hands getting clammy.

Closing the space between the both of you, you place a chaste kiss on his lips, catching him by surprise.

“Norns, I love you.” He sounds unusually out of breath and your chest swells with pride and love.

Grinning, you playfully wink at him before bumping your hip against his making room for yourself in front of the sink. You grab your toothbrush and squeeze the toothpaste on it, maintaining eye contact with him. You lift the toothbrush to your lips and before you start you give him one more smile.

“And I love you, sunshine.”

**Author's Note:**

> help me with a comment or kudo if u enjoyed it :)


End file.
